Damian's home schooling teacher
by TheXmonkeyXhater
Summary: Damian due to his violent nature is going to be home schooled. But what is going to happen when the teacher is a old god?
1. Chapter 1

Well since the last story was shit it is gone but left a gap, okay the girl lied. ova tricked them. and Golad killed him. Golad needs time from the others and decided to go to a random city and came across Gotham city.

Chapter 1

"So do we have to put you in detention again?" Said an old lady at a desk with Damian Wayne and dick Grayson.

"Yes ma'am." Dick said as he looked to Damian. "He does need to be punished more if he is to improve." He said and Damian just crossed his arms.

The principle sighed. "Home schooling is an option, I know the perfect person to stand the negative feelings." She said with a smile that said "say yes".

Dick thought for a second. "Yes" Damian wanted to say something but he was in enough trouble as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 last.

**Wayne manor 2:35 am**

Damian was laying in his room, he couldn't sleep, he kept on wondering why he couldn't get along with anyone at school. ("Homeschooling. I hope this will be better than being in a room full of annoying kids. Alone. Alone with the teacher.") He fell asleep while thinking of what the teacher might be like.

**9:03 am**

The teacher came in and talked to Bruce then set up the "classroom". "I'm Mathew g, igma." He was a man that dressed in a gray suit, sunglasses and an old brown hat.

The lesson was simple at first then it seemed that the problems were a few grades ahead of his own. ("Give me a break!") The teacher stopped and looked at him silently working on the problems.

"Here." He sat next to him and helped him.

**3:45 pm**

Bruce was patrolling a new junk yard that would have cars that were in wrecks and would go through to see if it should be sent off some where else where they can use it for spare parts. The only reason he was there because some people that were suspected to be crime Lords and have been seen going to the junk yard.

He walked in looking for the men then he went behind a car when he saw a group of men dressed in suits they were digging then the sound of metal colliding, they were looking up and seemed to be doing some sort of prayer. "Okehana luzenokerodonga tukakahanaacknuzanakolo yolakaokeulaken!" The men look down the hole and one falls in when the dirt came lose. "Hanaenranluzen mucaenran!" he shouted and the men pulled on him but he wouldn't come up.

("What are they doing?") The men pushed the other back in the hole then the sounds of flesh being torn and bones being crushed filled the clearing, batman decided to intervene and walked to the.

They looked at him one of the bigger ones tried to do a right hook but it stopped when a chain wrapped around his wrist and pulled slightly, the chain links had the same shape but thin and sharp as razors, and they were cutting into the man's arm. "Your mine!" The voice came from the hole and the chain was pulled back taking the man with him and the others did nothing to help. "Now I will rise!" The man screamed and his throat was ripped out.

What came from the hole was disturbing the men that were killed, their remains of their bodies were lifted up from the ground but before anyone could do any thing darkness came and blinded them, sound of blood being spilled and limbs being torn filled Batman's ears.

**11:40 pm**

When sight came back to him he saw what was in the hole. "So, how long has it been since someone found out who you are?" He looked around he didn't have his costume on and he was covered with some sort of slime.

"What ever it is that you are planing we will stop you." He said and the man laughed and came into view he wore odd clothing (like in demon's souls the thief clothing but no mask and the coat has a longer back of the waist that slightly wraps on the legs) on his belt was a small metal box.

He looked at him and he pulled up a flare gun and shot it upward then it reveals hundreds of soldiers they wore armor that cover most of their body their helmets had only holes for their eyes, one seemed bigger than the rest of the soldiers but had less armor. "Take a group to the placed I told you and set it off." He said and the big man pointed a staff in the air and a group soldiers fallowed with spears.

"So... How you been?" He was trying to start a conversation like that when he has him tied up. "Not good hmm you know what? I want to tell you that your world is going to be destroyed but keep in mind that this place is better than the last one I was at last week, it was colorful and filled with ponies that talked and had tattoos on their rears. Everything I hate."

"Okay see this?" He held a small red gem. "This will make you relive anything that you feel is your fault and the place will be on fire and the slime, is flammable and you will be set on fire and if you pull the restraints and the gun will go off killing you, oh and uh some inspiration." He grabbed a small sack inside was his son's head.

Outside the group ran to a small apartment the big man set the staff down then the ground rumbled and the building collapsed and out came a tower that had a hole at the top as it rose people stooped to see what it was.

He saw his past sidekick Jason his death, but the worst was the flames around him Hus mind was being broken he couldn't take it anymore. _*bang* _"let's go." He said as they heard the shot, the man looked at the tower and walked to kills anyone who wanted to stop him and pressed his hand on the side and a light came from the top and a big ball of light was shot in the air the man and his army faded away.

The light went high then it fell back to the tower going down the hole and hits the bottom and blew up and sent a huge wave of force that not only destroyed the city but much of the U.S

**Above earth.**

Across the planet similar explosions happens all around the planet. "I don't think we will be done with earth but a blue rodent is up for a visit but the meeting first rodents next." He said as he looked at earth through a window of a large sphere.

* * *

Done! Sorry if short just needed this for a bit of foreshadow.


End file.
